Bleach Required
by RaeFoxOni
Summary: Oneshot A regular day off of the job. It's pretty short, so there's not much to say. Rated for themes and some cussing. AO femslash


A/n: Guess what guys? I'm not dead yet! Here's proof! XP I have to write from a school computer, 'cause my 'rents are evil dumbasses and banned me from fanfic! So now I have to go incognito and jack one of the school's comps. But anyway, this is my telling you that I'm not dead just yet, and it, like pretty much all the stuff I'm writing requires this stupid warning:

Warning: this fic contains Yuri, femslash, and any other way you can say girl-on-girl action. It's not that graphic, so it won't make your eyes bleed. But we're required to put this stupid thing up because some bigots can't accept this into their lives...just read the fic, please.

Oh yeah, and if you couldn't tell, I cuss a lot...

* * *

**Bleach Required**

Olivia Benson was not a typically self-conscious person, at least in front of people she trusted, but today was different in a few aspects: 1 She was actually taking her day-off off, 2 ADA Cabot had the same day off, and 3 Alex had actually elected to going shopping with her...alone. Regardless of the consequences, Olivia's mouth had already agreed before her mind could quite comprehend the offer.

So, Liv was currently trapped in a changing stall, somehow locked from the outside by the ADA, and was being forced to model different articles of clothing for her. How this happened, she wasn't quite sure. It had been okay at first, but over time, Alex had begun to personally make adjustments, and in order to do that she had to come into physical contact. Liv had already known of her feelings for the ADA, but until now it hadn't been a problem; one of the guys was always there to keep the atmosphere slightly comically sardonic. But now...

"C'mon, Liv. Let go of the door," the ADA requested. Olivia had actually lost her nerve to face the attractive blonde and had actually grabbed the door handle and held it shut.

"I think not, Counsellor. You may win in court, but my stubbornness always holds out no matter the situation. You will not convince me to open this door." There was a resoluteness in her voice that almost made Alex let go of pulling on the door. But instead, she got an idea. Checking and seeing that no one was around, she leaned in close to the door.

"Oh, is that so, Benson? I guess then I'm not going to ask to be inside you, or you inside me." She grinned when she got a _thunk_ as a response, marking that the detective had fallen to the floor in shock. She pulled open the door with a smug smirk. She liked what beheld her eyes, but that wasn't new regarding Olivia. She had wanted to pounce her from the moment she saw her, but her damned logical side had forced her to hold protocol. Until now.

"You'd be surprised at how persuasive I am," Alex continued. "The jury isn't the only thing I plan to coerce into cooperation." A feral gleam found its way into her eyes. She reached out a hand and helped pull Olivia up. "Of course, the jury isn't damn sexy in a button-up." Liv felt her pulse skyrocket, then flat-line as their lips met like so many times in her imagination. But by no contest, her imagination didn't come close when it came to how exactly perfect it felt when Alex kissed her. She was disappointed when the kiss finally ended.

"Hot damn, I should've taken time off sooner," Liv commented, prompting a laugh from Alex, one of the most angelic sounds in Liv's mind.

"I must admit, I actually went to Elliot to ask him to push you into for once using your vacation time," Alex confessed, a light blush forming. This time it was Liv that laughed.

"I was wondering why he was so damn persistent yesterday," Liv wondered aloud. Alex pushed away a stray bang that had fallen in Liv's eyes.

"Well, tomorrow's the weekend, and we've got all the time in the world to do whatever we want," Alex suggested, though she honestly had no idea of what she was about to get into. Liv smiled mischievously.

"Sounds good." Smile still on her face, she reached behind Alex and shut and locked the door. "I just hope the cleaning crew knows what they're doing. I'd hate for this place to shut down on account of us."

"They'll live," Alex responded without missing a beat. "That's what bleach is for." Both smirked, and their lips met once more.

* * *

This was actually pretty short...oh well. It was fun to write. 

Mwahaha! Rebellion! Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to know what you think. Good? Bad? ... Really Bad? Just tell me what you liked or didn't like.

X.X don't take candy from strangerzzz!...XD sry, lots of chocolate...


End file.
